


Whitewash

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Bukkake, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No murderer deserves a lover's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whitewash

**Author's Note:**

> This was Andraste's idea.

He saw the idea once in one of Gojyo's magazines. The example had concerned a woman, but as Hakkai understands, the subject is the least important element of the act.

It would require so many men-- strangers and familiar faces: Kougaiji, Chin Isou, Sanzo. So many cocks, ready and hard; so many hands, grasping and stroking-- Organisation would be key. A queue would be only sensible.

Hakkai would kneel to present the most convenient target of his naked skin.

Painted white, his scars would not matter. No one would look closer at the thing upon which they emptied their release.


End file.
